Lost Fantasies and Newfound Realities
by Yukihikari-chan
Summary: Namine lost both: her happiness and her boyfriend right before homecoming. Now she doesn't even have the heart to stay. But what happens when a certain boy comes her way in the most unexpected situation? B-day present for XShiori-chanX, oneshot


_When you feel all alone,  
__And the world has turned its back on you  
__Give me a moment please,  
__To tame your wild, wild heart_

_I know you feel, like the walls are closing in on you  
__It's hard to find relief and people can be so cold  
__When darkness is upon your door…  
__And you feel like you can't take anymore_

_Let me be the one you call  
__If you jump, I'll break your fall  
__Lift you up and fly away with you into the night  
__If you need to fall apart, I can mend a broken heart  
__If you need to crash, then crash and burn you're not alone_

_When you feel all alone,  
__And a loyal friend is hard to find  
__You're caught in a one-way street,  
__With the monsters in your head_

_When hopes and dreams are far away,  
__And you feel like you can't face the day…_

Crash and Burn by Savage Garden

I couldn't feel more out of place here than anywhere else tonight, at the school homecoming dance. The beats of the music pounded against my chest and lights danced across the room. I stood in the far corner of the room, looking like a depressed angel as my best friend Kairi described. I was wearing a white strapless knee-length dress with black fabric poking out from underneath the skirt that matched the ribbon around my waist. The fantasy that I had dreamed of for weeks on end was now just a saddened reality.

Kairi looked so happy with her boyfriend Sora as the two danced together. The sight stabbed at my heart, that could've been Riku and I. Riku Hanako was the hottest and most-crushed on guy at our school, and I was the lucky girl who was chosen to date him. Little did I know that our trips to the movies and magical kisses were just a mere part of his plan to use me. He was mad that his other girlfriend, Xion, had dumped him because she thought he was going out with someone else, due to their lack of contact. Instead of pleading for her to come back, he pretended to go out with me to make Xion jealous so she would come crawling back to him. Right before homecoming for that matter and dumping the night before.

Which was why I was here as Namine Shiro, the girl who got dumped by Riku the day before homecoming.

"You feeling any better, Nami?" Kairi's sympathetic voice interrupted my thoughts.

I shook my head, not bothering to meet her eyes. "How can I, Kairi? I just got dumped right before homecoming!" I exclaimed. "I may as well go home,"

"Come on, Namine! Thing will get better, I promise! Please stay!" Kairi begged, giving me her puppy-dog eyes.

"No, I'm going," I replied sharply before stomping out of the gym in my black ballet flats, or at least attempted to before Kairi grabbed my arm.

"Please stay, Sora and I will try to make it better. If you go you would've gotten all dressed up for nothing," I finally met Kairi's blue orbs and sighed.

"Fine I'll stay for fifteen more minutes and then I'll go," I reluctantly agreed.

Kairi beamed. "Thanks Namine, I'll make it up to you later," She held up one finger before she ran off to find Sora, her dearly beloved boyfriend.

The thumping beats of 'Take if off' by Ke$ha blasted throughout the gym as the disco ball sent splashes of light everywhere. The joyous expressions of girls with their gangs of friends and their dates only worsened my mood. I could've been with my friends but Olette and Hayner ditched right after the game, Aqua was taking care of some family matters, leaving just Kairi, Sora, and I. Tears gathered in my eyes at the sight of Kairi and Sora making their way through the crowd hand-in-hand, something, again, I could've been doing with Riku. A week ago I saw was walking through the crow with out elbows linked, as the students stepped out of out way, like the red sea was parting.

Now I just saw a depressed me with Kairi trying to bring up my mood.

Kairi was dressed in the cutest dress ever. It was a pale pink strapless dress with a black ribbon tied around her waist and layered skirt made its way down her thighs before it ended just above her knees. Her straight red hair rested upon her shoulders and a black chocker with a pink heart charm was wrapped around her neck. Sora was dressed in a simple suit with a tie that matched the color of Kairi's dress. The biggest smile was on both their lips, but a frown was upon mine.

"Hey Namine, you look really pretty," Sora greeted, trying to brighten my mood.

"Thanks," I muttered, looking at the ground.

"Nami, if you keep sulking you're not gonna have fun!" Kairi whined, grabbing my arm and dragging me onto the dance floor.

"No! I didn't even want to come here in the first place!" I yelled at her, feeling the some students shift their gaze onto me. "I'm leaving RIGHT now, and that's final!" I stormed out of the gym, almost happy to get away from there.

The sound of music died in the hallway as I made my way back to the front doors of the school. I pushed the doors open, feeling the crisp evening air blow against my bare shoulders. Keeping my gaze on the ground ahead of me, I headed home. The stars and full moon were my only lights in the darkened world. Mix the quiet night sounds and the darkness together and you get a soothed Namine. But then the universe disrupted my state of peace. The school wasn't even out of my sight when I heard that dreadful voice cut through the night air like a knife.

"Whatda we got here, Rai? Looks like some cute chick was single tonight,"

I turned around only to come face-to-face with Seifer. If I could tell you one thing about Destiny Island high, its you never want to cross paths with Seifer and his lackeys: Rai and Fuu. Seifer is the guy that's always selling cigarettes to the student body and cutting class with his companions whom never left his side. Seifer was greedy, unruly and gave off an aura that made you want to run and hide under a rock for the rest of your life. His pale blonde hair poked out from under his black beanie and his steel blue eyes burned into mine, trapping me in a frightful trance.

Seifer's right-hand man Rai stood beside him with that wicked smirk across his lips. He was the muscle of the group and always showed it off by wearing sleeves shirts, even in the middle of winter. His jet-black hair nearly blended in with the darkness of the night and a silver chain with a lighting bolt hung around his thick neck. Fuu, whom everyone assumed was his girlfriend, was the brains. She had oddly colored light blue hair layered in the front and the same steel-colored eyes as Seifer. She was silent most of the time but when you get her mad, she flies off the handle and destroys everything in her path.

"What do you want Seifer?" I tried to keep my voice steady, but I was shaking on the inside.

Seifer took a step forward. "I just wanted a little, chat," He walked over and put his arm around my shoulder. "You're a cutie who date-less tonight. But you know I'm always open, especially for ladies like you,"

"Get away from me you freak!" I shoved him away and took a few steps back, bumping into Rai. Rai looked down upon me, making my confidence shrink.

Seifer bent over and used the tips of his fingers to lift my chin up to meet his eyes. "Freak? That's not a very nice word, Namine," He leaned over me, so close I could smell his breath (which didn't smell too pleasant). "I'm actually a nice guy, once you get to know me,"

"You being nice? In your dreams!" A voice laughed.

Rai punched his hand. "Who's asking for a beating?" He threatened.

Someone stepped out of the shadows and onto the sidewalk. The moonlight danced on his features, revealing beautiful sky-blue eyes and blonde hair that spiked off to one side as if the wind was blowing it. He was dressed in a white button-down shirt under a black vest along with black dress pants and shoes. A checker-bored wristband was wrapped around his wrist along with black and white rings on his fingers. He stood there casually but with pride at the same time.

"Well, if it isn't Roxas Saburo. Come to rescue your girlfriend?" Seifer teased, even though I've barely said a word to him in my life.

"I came to kick your ass, I wanted to teach you a lesson for messing with my friends," Roxas replied with an angry tone to his voice.

I gasped; Roxas of all people was here…trying to save me? I've always had a little bit of a crush on him ever since he was in my homeroom freshman year. He was the star player of the school baseball team and also managed to stay under the rumor radar 90% of the time. But there was no way his was going to get under the radar if this went well.

"If you want a fight, then I'll give you one!" Seifer pulled out a baseball bat and charged at Roxas.

Roxas blocked the bat with a basic karate block and attempted to kick Seifer in the square of his jaw. Seifer jumped bat and swung the bat at Roxas once more, but Roxas again easily blocked it. Roxas stepped back, punched Seifer hard in the shoulder, and landed another good one on his chest. Seifer gasped for a couple second and blindly swung the bat at Roxas again. Roxas surprisingly grabbed the bat and yanked it out of Seifer's hands, giving him the advantage.

Seifer growled in annoyance and tried to kick Roxas in the stomach. Roxas swung the bat at his leg, causing Seifer to stumble. Before I had a chance to blink, he swung the bat at Seifer's back, knocking him off his feet. The jerk fell onto the sidewalk, much to the surprise of his lackeys. But Seifer wasn't finished yet; he jumped up and kicked Roxas in the gut. Roxas gasped for breath as Seifer pulled back his fist and prepared to punch him.

Roxas held up his bat like a shield, blocking his fist. Then he swung the bat at Seifer's legs, causing him to stumble once again. Roxas assumed a batting position and swung the bat at the blonde jerk one last time, knocking him to the ground. Roxas smirked with triumph and swung the bat over his shoulder, his other hand buried in his pocket. Seifer didn't even get up; his pride was too crushed.

"Who's next?" Roxas challenged, a daunting look in his blue eyes.

Rai and Fuu took a few steps back as Seifer climbed to his feet, scared out of his pants as well. The trio ran away into the night, leaving the two of us alone.

"You okay, Namine?" He asked me with a gentle tone as he put a hand on my shoulder. "Did he do anything to you?"

"N-No, but I'm okay now," I smiled at him, feeling reassured by his touch.

Roxas smiled, making my unease and depression melt away. We walked back to the school in the moonlight, hand in hand like a real couple. A real couple…a blush made its way across my cheeks, thank goodness it was dark. Roxas gently put his arm around my shoulders, making the little fangirl in me squeal with delight. It was just like the way Riku and I would walk down the hall. I would've laughed at the thought if I were alone. Did Riku ever kick Seifer's butt with a baseball bat to save me? He wouldn't have even come if I screamed for help.

"Hey Roxas?" I asked, my voice singing slightly.

"Yeah?" His blue orbs stared into mine, almost the same color.

"Thanks for the help back there, it was awesome," My face flushed red, but I didn't care.

"No prob," He replied as we walked back into the school.

_Who needs a liar like Riku when I have a hero like Roxas? _I thought as we walked into the gym, all the students' eyes on us. I could see Kairi giving me a thumbs-up the biggest grin on her face. Even Riku was staring at me with jealously; I ignored him as Roxas and I walked through the crowd, the students making way for us.

A week ago, Riku ruled my fantasies of this dance with lies. Now Roxas was the beautiful reality that charmed my heart, truthfully.

_Let me be the one you call  
__If you jump, I'll break your fall  
__Lift you up and fly away with you into the night  
__If you need to fall apart, I can mend a broken heart  
__If you need to crash, then crash and burn you're not alone _

'_Cause there has always been heartache and pain  
__And when it's over you'll breathe again…  
__You'll breathe again…_

_When you feel all alone,  
__And the world has turned its back on you  
__Give me a moment please,  
__To tame your wild, wild heart_

_Let me be the one you call  
__If you jump, I'll break your fall  
__Lift you up and fly away with you into the night  
__If you need to fall apart, I can mend a broken heart  
__If you need to crash, then crash and burn you're not alone…_

**Author: HAPPY BIRTHDAY XShiori-chanX! Sorry it's a little late though '^_^ I worked really hard on it and I hope you enjoyed it!**

**~yukihikari**


End file.
